Jack In! Digital Clash of Titans Leviathan
by Endymion Mallorn
Summary: R&R would be nice. I'm working on it as best as I can.
1. Disclaimer

Okay, since everybody else has been doing this, I guess I have to say it.

I'm not Keiji Inafune. I don't work for Capcom. I don't even want to go to Japan. All but one character in this story belongs to them and is used for purposes of entertainment only. Like the DC Comics Elseworlds imprint, this is a "what if?" story. I have tried to keep characters to their normal way of acting, though in a new environment. This is my story. All I can hope is that you like it. 


	2. Introduction

The older boy laughs, quietly. His brown eyes grow dark as he removes the blue PET from his belt. He casually pulls out his battlechips. The insignia on the box is that of a grey-blue X shape. The ends and center have gold spheres: "So. You came all the way from Japan just to face me, huh."

The other boy, younger, more upbeat, grins and nods. The classic bandana is on his head as he laughs: "Yeah. Me and MegaMan did. Because rumor has it that you're good. Very good." Lan Hikari knew he was the best. He had defeated Wily's WWW, the NetMafia Gospel, Nebula Grey, not to mention all the viruses and NetBattlers. Hearing that this American named Endy from across the world was better at a system his own father had designed had burned him up.

Mayl had, of course, tried to calm him down, but it was no good. He was determined to travel to America that summer, to face Endy and his NetNavi, and walk away the world champion. This was easier said than done. He had the help of everyone he knew, NaviChips, etc. But Lan and Hub knew that the things that made them better were the fact that they were truly brothers, and that they always had the "home-team" advantage. America's Net wasn't so different, but certain things were very foreign. And no one who knew about Endy's Navi said anything but "It's very strong."

Endy smirked across the NetBattle table. He dropped his PET into the active slot, not bothering to make noise. He had to admit, Lan was good. If it hadn't been for him, Regal would have engaged the SoulNet, a system which had barely been engaged in America, occasionally allowing the creation of a Vision Burst. The kid knew his shit and Endy knew it. He had mainly gotten tactical data from Chaud, an Official of his acquaintance. He smiled and whispered into the remote headset: "Leviathan. Jack in." The response came back in a cool female voice: "Yes, dear."

Lan, of course, had made the typical Jap show of Jacking In. Megaman.EXE appeared on the NetBattle screens alongside Leviathan. For a moment, Lan and Mega were taken aback. They hadn't expected to fight a girl! But there she was, spear in hand and ready to go. While Lan and Mega were defeating the Japanese WWW for the Officials in Japan, Endy and Leviathan had defeated Dr. Weiler, whose goal in the World 3 Consortium was rather interesting - he tried to activate the American SoulNet, which was what allowed for Soul Unison, DublSoul, Crosslinking, and also Crossfusion.

Endy had stopped him from overloading it just in time. As Leviathan used her LevSpear special on Weiler's NetNavi, stabbing all the way through the overload program at the same time, Endy punched Weiler out and called the Officials. They had decided against ever involving themselves in Crossfusions - that'd just be too weird. As far as Styles went, they used them too. Leviathan was equipped with a style Endy called "Guardian Style", which changed her Buster into a spear attack and gave a bonus to all spear chips that didn't stop time. He had based it on Protoman's Masamune Style, though he believed his was far superior. The two guys squared off, each with the hopes of a nation behind them. This would be a good battle.


	3. Turn 1

"LEVIATHAN.EXE - BATTLE ROUTINE, SET!"

"Execute!"

"MEGAMAN.EXE - BATTLE ROUTINE, SET!"

EXECUTE!"

The clash of the titans began. The battlefield, 18 non-elemental standard squares, 9 to a side, opened up. Each Navi stood in the center. Megaman was in his traditional blue jumpsuit still, in Battle Mode. Leviathan appeared to be clothed in tight-fitting blue armor with no head protection, her blue eyes and white hair still oddly entrancing.

THAT was when the press decided to burst in. Both NetOps had become used to it by now, having met once before in the BattleChip GP. Lan was ranked amazingly high for his region, as was Endy. They had only met in SemiFinals, fighting different opponents. Eugene Chaud had fought Endy, and Dex Ogreon had fought Lan Hikari at adjoining tables. Chaud had only won because of that damned Poison panel. Oh, that and the fact that Chaud was an Official and Endy ranked lower than him.

Now they were pestering Endy and Lan. Japanese reporters tried to encourage Lan and make Endy feel like a jerk, and vice-versa with Americans. The pair looked at each other and shook their heads. Lan spoke first: "EVERYONE!" Endy finished: "SHUT UP!" They did, after grumbling. Both NetBattlers turned back to the terminals, grinning. Endy typed rapidly - the text showed up on Lan's screen: "_I don't think they quite expected that. Do you?"_ A quick shake of the head indicated everything as the pair of pairs squared off.

Part of Leviathan's Guardian Style was her use of Swords as Spears. In essence, they were custom Swords and Blades, though Leviathan was no stranger to a Blade, either. Hikari and Megaman had to admit - it worked. And worked well. That was part of the reason they won - their adaptability.

Megaman was just as adaptable, and Lan grinned as a P.A. came up on the first turn, GigaCan1. Cannons A,B, and C were in front of them, he sent them in order and transmitted the data to Megaman. The P.A. Mode combined itself and both brothers grinned. 400 damage would be a good thing against an enemy with about 1500 HP. Meanwhile, Leviathan was engaging a somewhat different chip combo. Reflectrl2, and an AquaBlade with 2 Atk+10, not to mention her BusterUp. Endy nodded: "Let's begin."

The Chip Select screens speedily disappeared before the two, and there they were, Navis ready and waiting with NaviCusts engaged. For this battle, Lan had selected an FstBarr, UnderSht, and a few others. Endy picked UnderSht, FlotShoes, and AirShoes - he could never remember which did which, so he kept both on her. She never minded. There were a few others too, but who cared, honestly? What mattered were the true Chips.

Lan opened with the PA chip. Levi grinned and pulled Reflectrl2 out at the same moment, catching MegaMan for a Counter. Endy and Leviathan dropped into Full Synchro, and both closed their eyes for a moment. When they reopened them, Endy's left eye was brilliant sapphire blue, and her left eye was his deep mahogany brown. Endy spoke softly: "Leviathan. Engage Aquablade, now."

Barely nodding, she drew the sword from nowhere and smashed into MegaMan.EXE. 220 damage was done to MegaMan, thanks to her Aqua elemental standing and every other boost. He shuddered as the Synchro passed with that huge attack and they returned to normal. Now it was a race to see who got their ChargeSht first, really. Lan thanked his lucky stars for the Charge+1 in the NaviCust, not even having noticed the BusterUp Leviathan had used as he fired his ChargeSht for 40 damage. He caught her and she grunted, falling to one knee. He approached: "Leviathan, are you all right?" She grinned up at him evilly: "Of course I am, silly." She let loose with her spear, catching him in the chest for a total of 60 damage. Lan looked at MegaMan: "Megaman, you can't let yourself fall for those kind of tricks!" Megaman just nodded and was all business again as the Cust Gauges engaged once more.


	4. Recess & Turn 1 WrapUp

One of the more enterprising of the Japanese reporters, a young lady who had reported on Lan during both the N1 Grand Prix and the BattleChip Grand Prix cringed inside, seeing the tremendous damage and the incredible turnaround that first turn had been. She had expected the standard "NETNAVI LOGOUT" warning from this so-called champion Network Navigator, Leviathan.EXE and her Network Operator, Endy. Unfortunately, they were just as good as Lan, and better because they were older.

She walked over to Lan after Turn 1 and spoke to him: "Mr. Hikari, if your parents are watching, what would you say to them about this first turn upset?" He shrugged: "First, it's not an upset. He reflected an attack, and I think it was an interesting strategy. Wish I'd thought of it. As far as anything else, MegaMan and I haven't had much experience fighting Navis of this skill level before - I've watched these two battle, and there are times I'm not sure who's Operating whom." After selecting a chip, Vulcan2, he turned back: "And it's only first turn. Conditions change quickly in a NetBattle. That's part of the fun. Oh, and as far as my folks - Hi, guys. I'm safe here."

One of the Americans grinned, seeing one of Endy's new strategies. He walked over to Endy: "Endy, sir. Any comments about this turn's actions?" Endy looked at him: "Not really. I want to be left alone. I hate you people and I've made it clear. Now get away from me." The man was crestfallen and browbeaten by this, but Endy was remorseless - Lan saw it and wondered if he'd have as little mercy in his NetBattling techniques. It certainly seemed that way, after all. All Lan hoped was that he'd be able to Logout and not actually have MegaMan get partially deleted. He was almost sure that he was going to lose. He didn't know why.

Endy actually felt the same way, watching the scumball reporter slink off. He'd never liked that guy especially and TV people in general were people he avoided. He looked at himself and saw how cold he was to everyone but his Navi, realizing that Leviathan was the same way to everyone but him. When he finished selecting the chips, He cleared away the Custom Screen. Lan did so a moment later, and they squared off for Turn 2.


	5. Turn 2

Right before the Cust Screen cleared, Endy heard a familiar giggle in his ear and spoke: "What is it." Leviathan's voice came over the commlink: "Well, dear, I was just thinking, could you not send me any really good chips for a turn or two? I want to see just how well this "MegaMan" operates, and besides, it hasn't been very fun yet."

Leviathan was starting to get grouchy. MegaMan.EXE had about 960 HP...no, wait. He started with 1500, she'd read that off of him. Then 240 from reflected damage, 220 from the AquaBlad, and 60 from her LevSper attack. That meant that he still had 980 left. She, who had entered with only 1300 HP, still had 1260 of it, having taken some from the ChargeSht. She hoped it was enough. She grinned. All he had given her this turn was a Barrier100 chip and a Sword(Spear). Maybe the boy would become better sport...and maybe, just maybe, he'd learn that just because she was a girl, it didn't mean she needed - or wanted - mercy.

Megaman was downright scared. Hub Hikari had been through a lot. But it wasn't every day that Lan equipped him with Recov120, Vulcan2+10, and WideSword. He just hoped it would be enough. This Leviathan was stronger than she looked, and more devious than he'd expected. He hoped he could pull something good out of this silly fight to see who was better.

TURN 2 - START!

Lan spoke softly, but each word spoke volumes: "Megaman. Good luck." He began full operation and Endy took up the same. Obviously, there wasn't much that could be done when Lan gained back 120 HP for MegaMan.EXE, bringing him to an even 1100. He fired Vulcan2 a few moments later, and the Barrier absorbed the 30 HP damage of the first shot as she moved away, into position

He swung the WideSwrd without moving. That would be his downfall, she thought, as she dropped back then moved in for an easy 80 points of damage, bringing him down to 1020 and interrupting everything he was doing. She fired 7 times with her Buster, hitting 4. She smirked. 1016.

Lan couldn't figure out what was going wrong. He was operating at his best ability, but something was horribly wrong. While trying to figure out something to do, he thought, "_She's good. He's better_", and tried to find some way to deal with her. The Barrier and Sword thing was there just to piss Lan off and taunt MegaMan. Lan typed a command into the PET and Mega nodded. Hanging back, he watched her move, quietly...he was trying to resist being enthralled by her beauty. He began charging his buster, out of her reach. This time...he wasn't going to play around.

Leviathan watched him, quietly. She knew her little theatrics would get her nowhere now. Her spear couldn't reach all the way back without a bug in her NaviCust (not something she'd felt comfortable with for this battle), but the MegaBstr could get her anywhere. And since he was following her from column to column as he charged up, she knew without question that - BAM! 40 damage to her Barrier - only 30 left! Wow, was he quick now that she let her mind wander. Her eyes locked on him as he glowed again, preparing yet another ChargeSht. She charged herself, just to see what he would do. The answer? Nothing. He finished the charge and waited. A moment later, they were lined up, and she was down to 1250, sans charge! She let out a bit of a yelp, more from surprise than anything else, and just kept ducking him. Now she saw why he was good. He had been playing with her at first, the same way she was playing with him. The problem was, in her mind, he played a much more dangerous game.

Endy's eyes widened. He'd never, ever seen his Leviathan lose a barrier to a Buster before! And now, without planning, she'd taken 10 damage from it, lowering her by 50 HP! Something was wrong here, and he felt it. Oh, did he feel it! Leviathan could keep playing, and he'd let her. But he was about to stop playing around with Lan. The reason why MegaMan won is because he had the HP to spare and an Operator who could adapt to a battle just as quickly as his NetNavi. Endy, on the other hand, was serious and at times morose, and balanced off by Leviathan, a playfully sadistic NetNavi, especially when in combat. Endy saw this as a reason he would lose, because Leviathan wouldn't take the shot - and Lan would order MegaMan to do it.

Lan, on the other hand, was worried. He saw Leviathan's HP go down...but only by a cumulative 50 points. His, after the Recov120, was down by 484 HP. Something was wrong here. This relatively weak Navi had only taken 50 damage...and that had only been from the MegaBstr. He guessed it was time to kick it up. He just hoped that she'd not think the same way. He grinned as the Custom Screen appeared in front of him and Endy.


	6. Turn 2 WrapUp & Turn 3

CURRENT STANDINGS:

Turn 3 Custom Phase

Network Operator ID: Endymion

Network Navigator ID: LEvIathn.EXE  
Total HP: 1300Current HP: 1250

Network Operator ID: Lan HiKari

Network Navigator ID: MegaMan.EXE

Total HP: 1500Current HP: 1016

The press people and gathering fans looked at these stats in awe. The Americans were in shock that Endymion would go so far down compared to his max. The Japanese were amazed that Lan would do the same. No one but the two Ace NetBattlers saw just how hard this battle really was. Lan laid a hand against his beloved headband...the mark of the Hikari brothers rested there. Endy smirked, flipping heavy metal or rock on his headset, looking at the custom jacket he'd had made with the X mark Leviathan and he had chosen when they had began racking up wins for real. He started muttering, singing along almost silently with the music. No one but Endy heard the oddly gentle female voice that sang with him.

The choices were made, for better or for worse. The chips remained hidden to the opponents, but if they had known the other's chips and strategy, either would have remarked on the odd similarity. Megaman was equipped with an M-Cannon, Dynawave, and LongSwrd. Leviathan had AquaSpr, Bub-V, Lance, and Guard. Endy grinned, turning up the volume on his music as he cleared away the Custom Screen.

TURN 3 START!

MegaMan opened with the M-Cannon. Leviathan thanked her lucky stars for the time it took as she dodged to the side. MegaMan followed her with a DynaWave, which she narrowly avoided...damn, he was getting good. Now he came into range. She had hung to the center, just teasing him to come out with Longsword. He did and she grinned. She slammed him with a bonus for 150 damage as she spun her spear and caught Mega for another Counter.

This time, Ribitta was watching them and her jaw dropped. Their eyes changed. The Soul Unison actually affected them physically. Then again, she looked at Lan...the kid looked positively frozen. Maybe it wasn't all a digital representation after all. She wrote it down but didn't report the change. Suddenly, there was movement on the battle screen again! Leviathan slammed Mega for another 120 damage using Bub-V, thanks to her Element and Soul Unison. MegaMan retreated just as she'd planned on and as she charged her LevSpear, he got slammed for ANOTHER 130 damage by Lance! He groaned, but charged his buster. Leviathan gave him credit for that and moved. Not quickly enough, though. She got hit by his Buster, and lost the concentration on her charge as he moved away from her with a smirk on his face. He had something up his sleeve. Lan and he had to have spoken. She realized what it was at the same time as Endy. He wouldn't call up the Custom Screen immediately this time. She'd have to keep dodging his shots. Could she do it? Certainly. But it wouldn't be easy. Not easy at all.

MegaMan started charging again, knowing he had a better-than-even chance now. His Cust was filled...but he saw no reason to call Turn 4 yet. Staying on the back row, he charged while considering the situation. He had 616 left, and Lan said Roll2 was in his queue. Leviathan had just under twice his HP. He chuckled. He knew who he had to remember fighting for this. Bass. Bass was the only one who had this kind of skill.

Leviathan had fought him as well, but as Forte. She kept dodging MegaMan's shots, and was thinking to herself the same thing - that the only Navi better was the Opless Navi, Forte. The only Navi who hadn't backed down at this point had been him. She fired a blank Buster shot at him. 615. After dodging as many of his attacks as she could...just as she was ready to stop and get hit...the Custom Screen appeared. She now had 1170 HP.

Endy grumbled at the crap chips he had gotten this turn. He sighed and equipped her with a Spear and MiniBomb. Shit chips, alright. But there was nothing for it this turn.

Lan, though, was in better shape. Roll2, which would solve both problems at once, or at least try, Thunder, and Zapring2. He cleared the screen.


	7. Turn 3 WrapUp & Turn 4

CURRENT STANDINGS:

Turn 4 Custom Phase

Network Operator ID: Endymion

Network Navigator ID: LEvIathn.EXE  
Total HP: 1300Current HP: 1170

Network Operator ID: Lan HiKari

Network Navigator ID: MegaMan.EXE

Total HP: 1500Current HP: 615

TURN 4 START!

Endy groaned. Three chips and a pair of smirks were across the table from him. Leviathan, on the other hand, was now hurting, and they were both pissed - at themselves and especially each other. Both felt they'd failed the other. But then again, MegaMan and Lan felt the same way. However, instead of giving up or even wavering, their resolve was strengthened.

Megaman opened with Roll2. The screen dimmed as the NaviChip had her effect. After Roll's image disappeared and Leviathan got her bearings back, she was down to 1050, and Megaman was up to 735! She threw the MiniBomb and was lucky enough to hit him for 30 damage, bringing him back down to 705. She went up to slash him with the Sword...her eyes widened in fear as his arm cannon changed. She whispered softly: "N-no..." Megaman looked at her as the Thunder slammed her for 80 damage, Countering and Freezing her. Megaman spoke: "Yes." He backed off and hit her with the ZapRing2, for another 100 damage. That made 870, evening the match yet again. But she was frozen, not just from the Counter, but the Thunder and the Zapring2. MegaMan charged his buster and fired. 830. Again. 790. She screamed in pain as the Screen came up once again.

This time, Lan looked at the chips, and wasn't sure what he should do. BlkBomb1 and Heatshot were right there. That was 210 damage, guaranteed, and possibly up to 240. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He prepared to send them to MegaMan

Endy grumbled. With her unguarded, the Elec Chips had done a number on her and there was nothing he could do about it, honestly. WideSht1 came up and he sighed. He selected that alongside RockCube, hoping he'd be able to use either.


	8. Turn 5

TURN 5 START!

Endy fired off the WideSht1 quickly, and MegaMan was caught by it for 30. He was standing in the center of his area. That hadn't happened since Turn 1. Then he saw the BlkBomb soar over and hit the panel in the center of Leviathan's area.

Leviathan looked it and dropped the RockCube in front of her in Mega's area to block his attacking it. All she netted herself for the effort was thirty damage to herself and her RockCube. She stayed behind it, and after the second ChargeSht hit it, it shattered and she retreated. Then the Customs opened.

Megaman tossed the Bomb after getting a WideSht1 in the chest. He hoped he'd get to detonate it with the HeatShot equipped. As he backed off to shoot, Leviathan dropped the RockCube. If he weren't as nice a guy as he'd always been, he'd probably have cursed. He fired the shot at the cube, dealing Leviathan and it both thirty damage. Not quite the 210 he'd planned on, but still. He could, and would, wait. It took two ChargeShts to blow up the Cube, and by the time he was done with that, it was the Custom Phase again.

Lan was now past wondering who'd win. He was now, like Endy, filled with determination and fear in equal proportions. He now was just waiting for the eventual and unfortunate likelihood, that they'd both run out of battlechips and have to rely on Buster abilities alone. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be bad. MegaMan hadn't been doing half-bad with that buster of his, and both brothers felt confident they would win in that circumstance.


	9. Turn 6

TURN 6 START!

Endy grinned again, finally. Recov120! Finally! Coupled with another Reflectr2 and a Mine, he knew that no matter what, he'd have a chance. Leviathan was a little worried, but raised an eyebrow about the fact that none of her field-affecting chips had been sent to her. Endy was waiting on them as well, and would soon send them. Their old strategy of AreaGrab/Geddon1 would serve them just as well here as it had in the past.

Megaman just had 2 chips - FireHit1 and Reflectr2. He engaged it immediately, and hit her for 210 damage. That was 580. He wondered what she had up her sleeve with the other chips. He knew that anyone this weakened would try to trick him. And maybe have a chance too, now. This Leviathan wasn't just smart. She was cunning. And that was the difference between Bass and everyone else he'd ever fought except her. Pure, animal cunning.

The Recov120 brought Leviathan to 690, bringing her 15 above his 675 current HP. He fired a ChargeSht, and had it Reflected. He Reflected it back, bringing her to 550.

She charged and hit him for 60 in the same way he'd been dealing her damage, bringing him to 615. He charged, backing off. Now she was pissed. Leviathan just followed, popping him for one HP of damage, breaking his charge. Soon enough, he was down to 609. That was when she set the Mine in his area, and waited for him to trip over it for 80 damage.

MegaMan decided to stick to the back row, but Leviathan was dodging and firing one shot each time before moving. It didn't hurt, just stung and made him lose concentration. Then the Mine was loosed. He gulped as the Custom Screen came up.


	10. Recess & Turn 6 WrapUp

Now Lan Hikari was positively worried. MegaMan had 609 HP left. His opponent had 550. He looked at the chip pool with a sigh and his jaw dropped. InfVulcan2 was right there. All three chips. He grinned and sent it to MegaMan.

MegaMan now was a little happier. That PA would help immensely, and maybe, just maybe, make him win. That chip meant damage equal to 24 hits times 20 damage, or a total of 480. The problem was that the opponent could whack him in the midst of it and get a third Counter/Soul Unison.

Endy sighed. Finally, something worthwhile came up, all at once. His second Lance, Atk+10, AreaGrab, Geddon1, and the other BusterUp in his folder. All he could do now was wait. And hope. Luck counted in this finally, something he'd never had to worry about in a normal battle. But this was no normal battle.

Leviathan saw the chips and smirked. Then she thought, calculating odds. Assuming that when she charged her LevSpear, he retreated, that would net her 140, leaving him at 469. Then AreaGrab and Geddon would do no damage, and BusterUp would make her able to hit him for 70 each time.


	11. Intermission

In ACDC Town, Haruka Hikari sat on her couch, Yuichiro beside her. They were holding each other tightly. She spoke softly: "Yuichiro, tell me Hub and Lan will win." Yuichiro looked at her: "I can't promise that, dear. The odds are just slightly in their favor, but this other boy is very good. Very good indeed. I might go so far as to say he's better than Lan." Haruka looked at him: "You can't possibly mean that!" He sighed: "Haruka, darling. Hub and Lan are amazing. But there are others like them. And, okay, he's not better. But he is just as good. Alright?" Haruka rested her head on his shoulder: "Lan and Hub will find a way. I know that." Yuichiro smiled: "Somehow...I'm sure that they will."

At an altitude of 32,000 feet somewhere between ACDC and New York, Yai, Glyde, Mayl, Roll, Dex, GutsMan, and Ms. Mari with her Navi were sitting in Yai's personal jet, watching the battle over the television. None could believe what was happening. Dex spoke softly: "How...could that kid beat Lan?" Yai looked at him and shook her head: "He's not a 'kid', Dex. And no one knows who, or what, he really is. They know he appeared in the tail end of the first WWW incursion and solved a part of it for America. And as far as him beating Lan, Dex, there's just one thing. He's using strategies we've never used against him." The Navis were just as surprised and hurt, but only Roll spoke: "Do you think he'll be hurt...?" Ms. Mari was the one who responded: "I hope not." They all nodded. They all had great respect for this woman who had grown with them, just like they had grown with her. In a way, she was a first crush, mom, aunt, and big sister all rolled into one. None of them, though, had ever seen her look so honestly vulnerable. She was worried for MegaMan, and for Lan. Less for Lan, though. After all, Lan wasn't in danger. Yet.

A bit higher, in a stealth jet provided them by the Officials, Eugene Chaud sat with Protoman. Of course, they too were monitoring the combat. Protoman finally spoke: "Chaud, what happens if MegaMan loses?" Chaud sighed and ran a hand down his face: "I'd rather not think about that. It'd mean that the Americans really are better. We've been avoiding believing it for years, and essentially closed ourselves off, forcing them to upgrade to our system if they wanted to join us. They did. But not until they were sure it worked. Their Navis are supposedly more advanced than ours. And while I don't think that, I just think that they're very different. And maybe because they started with Navis like we have..." Protoman nodded: "Do you feel I would win, if it was us, and not Lan and MegaMan...?" Chaud shrugged: "I don't know. I can say this. It would go quicker. Much. But it would rely on a timing I'm not seeing in their battle." Protoman nodded once again: "Thank you, Chaud." Chaud grinned: "What can I say? I think you're the best Navi in the world. No matter what." The two went on in silence, operating the plane together.

A tall, thin, man by the name of Cerveau, whose family had significant French backgrounds, sat in a coffeeshop near to the Battle Arena, with the TV on. His PET was active and his navi, Harpuia.EXE was just as attentive as he to the battle. Harpuia spoke softly: "Master Cerveau, who do you believe will win?" Cerveau: "Insufficient data at this time to pass definite judgement, Harpuia. I hope Leviathan wins, though." Harpuia nodded: "So do I."

Another Operator, named Colbor, sat at a bar. He was a large, barrel-chested man, and looked very much like he believed at least as much in pure fisticuffs as a NetBattle. Thankfully, the bar had a TV, and it was tuned into the battle between Leviathan and this other Navi, MegaMan. He laid his black PET on the bar and watched. His Navi, Fefnir, watched approvingly: "Hey, boss. Figure Levi's gonna win?" Colbor, a man of few words at best, worse when slightly drunk, nodded: "Mhm." Fefnir nodded: "Good. Too bad I can't take on this MegaMan guy myself, though." Colbor made no response, and Fefnir shrugged, going back to watching the TV.


End file.
